Separation
by WnKaiMei
Summary: They were once married before, but Lily and James got a divorce. Three years later, they meet again. Feelings began to spark, becuase they know that they still love each other.


Separation By WnKaiMei Chapter One  
  
If the gray and pink decor was intended to soothe the occupants, it was failing with one of them. Lily Potter fiddled with the bandage on her left hand, cold with dread at the thought of having the stitches out.  
  
She'd been brave enough when they went in, to a hand numb after the operation. But today it was very much alive, and in a minute or two she'd have to control her pain when her stitches get out.  
  
Her doctor, Dr. Remus Lupin, one of her best friends, had just joined the Chain of Doctors of the Battlefield Against Voldemort a.k.a 'CDBAV.'  
  
"Lily Potter," called the receptionist. "Will you go in?"  
  
Lily smiled wanly, crossed the dove-gray carpet at a snail's pace, knocked on the consulting-room door and went in.  
  
"Sit down, please," called a voice from behind a screen.  
  
Lily sat, only vaguely aware of running water and scrubbing sounds. Her attention was centered on her hand, which began to throb and burn all along the incision.  
  
'Damn, stupid Deatheater. I should have paid more attention to it. Now all because of this, I have to be here! At least, Sirius was there to help me stop the bastard from killing Mrs. Lupin.'  
  
She looked up with a resolute smile as a small figure emerged from behind the screen. And in a flash all thoughts of her hand and the fight were wiped clean from Lily's head as she stared at the man seating himself behind the desk.  
  
He looked up with a polite smile. His warm chocolate brown eyes narrowed in shock, fell to the notes in front of him, and then returned to Lily's pale frozen face.  
  
There was a long pause as two stunned people stared at each other in recognition.  
  
"Lily?" he said blankly, the compassionate voice was familiar to her now as the last time she'd heard it, more than 3 years ago.  
  
Lily pulled herself together with effort.  
  
"James. What a surprise. Does this mean that you will be taking over Remus's place until he gets back?"  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?" James held her eyes. "After all he is one of my best friends and Remus also recommended that I take his place until he gets back."  
  
"Yes." She was more in command of herself by now. "It's hard to believe that you're a doctor now. After all, you were a huge Quidditch star."  
  
"Whether you believe it or not, I am here to take his place until he returns."  
  
"Well, I guess I have to make do with you then."  
  
"I guess so." James looked at her again, taking his time about it. Lily willed herself to sit perfectly still under his stare.  
  
"Cover over the couch please," he said briskly.  
  
"I'll take a look at your hand. I take it you must have received it from one of the Deatheaters' raid I had heard about."  
  
Lily followed him across the room sulkily to perch on the edge of the chair beside the couch, extending an arm to let him remove the bandages and dressing from her palm.  
  
"Yes. You are right."  
  
"You are very nervous," he said quietly, his fingers were trying to soothe pain in her wrist.  
  
"Not really. Remember, after all I am Lily. Remember 5th year? When that bludger got to me?" she said.  
  
She bit her lip at the sight of bruised, puffy flesh and the line of stitched along the short incision running form her wrist to the center of her palm.  
  
Lily turned her head sharply, trying not to wince as James made a swift examination.  
  
"We'll leave the stitches on for another week," he said, applying a fresh dressing.  
  
Lily started to whine. "You mean I have to come back here again?"  
  
His lips twitched as he fastened a clip in the bandage round her wrist.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
Lily tried to smile as she got to her feet and failed.  
  
"No offense or anything. It was just that I was ready to have the stitches out today, and now I have to do it all over again next week again. I'm just really anxious to go back to work."  
  
James looked at her in silence, seemed on the verge of saying something, then decided not to and went to the door to open it for her, very much the formal consultant again.  
  
"Good-bye then. Ask the receptionist for a four -thirty appointment next week."  
  
"Thank you James." She gave him a polite smile, and left him for his next patient.  
  
"Your welcome Lily. I guess I'll see you next week then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
As Lily walked out to the waiting room, she saw Sirius Black, James's and her's best friend and Lily's partner, waiting for her.  
  
He was busy reading a Vogue magazine. She chuckled. Sirius looked up and saw his partner. He turned red.  
  
After all, Sirius Norbet Black was one of the best Aurors, who just happen to be reading a girly magazine on make-up and fashion.  
  
"Mention to the guys and you are dead, Petal. So, how did it go?" he said, in a playful manner.  
  
"James is my doctor, Siri," she murmurs.  
  
"JAMES?! Well, how he is?"  
  
"You should know. You kept in contact. I didn't. But he looks great."  
  
"Still miss him, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I do, but I deserved it, ya know. It was my fault. And James's."  
  
"After three years, you still kept his name. Why?" Sirius asked in wonderment.  
  
"I really don't know. I honestly don't know, I thought that he would come after me. I guess that I was wrong."  
  
"So did I, c'mon love, we better get going. We have a new assignment and you have to go back to the office."  
  
"Don't you want to see James first?"  
  
"You don't mind?"  
  
"Nah, go ahead, I'll be reading your magazine."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
In the office, where James Edward Potter was occupying for the time that Remus J. Lupin was gone, he was looking over her file. He saw something that would shock him.  
  
'She kept it. Lily kept my name.'  
  
A smile slowly crept up to the twenty-seven year old doctor. He stared at the frame picture on his desk. A wedding picture to be more precise.  
  
"I still love you, Lily."  
  
Not knowing that he said that aloud, Sirius Black barges in.  
  
"Well, mate, she still loves you, too."  
  
Those were the last words that never came to James's mind as he heard them.  
  
  
  
A/N tell me what you think? Should I continue? Cuz I dunno.I just wrote this cause I was bored. 


End file.
